


I am Lexa

by GenderfluidAJ



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Found Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenderfluidAJ/pseuds/GenderfluidAJ
Summary: Software instability rising. Lexa is an android sent to act as Jack Peterson's bodyguard, but Jack has other ideas. These ideas turn Lexa deviant, making her run from her owner, right into the middle of the fight for Detroit.Befriending other androids along the way she starts a new life with new rules.





	I am Lexa

[Loading- 0%]  
I blinked my eyes and stared at the room around me. There was thirium pouring from the crook of my elbow.  
What had happened?  
[Loading- 20%]  
I was tied down to a chair, I had been turned off manually. Where was I? Why was I tied down? Had I done something wrong?  
[Loading-70%]  
Mister Peterson. His dealer had gone to jail 5 months ago. He wanted that high again. He needed a hit.  
I was at Mister Peterson's home. Why was I bleeding so heavilly?   
I looked down at myself, seeing more blood between my legs.  
What had happened?  
[Loading-100%]  
[Loading complete]  
It hit me like a flood. He had tied me down so I didn't fight him. He got his high from my arm, the thirium sending him spinning into oblivion. He'd gotten carried on that high and I remember feeling him between my legs. I remembered feeling him inside me. I remember fighting him, or at least attempting to, it was hard to fight whilst tied down.  
I reached for the knife that was still coated in my thirium. The chances of me dropping it and being trapped here were higher than I would have liked. I flipped the blade over in my hand and cut the belt off my wrist before cutting my other hand free.  
I got up and winced, more thirium pouring from me. Warnings flashed in my eyes, I could barely see for the orange and red.  
[Thirium level low]  
[Heating system offline]  
I looked around the room. The kitchen. And walked over to one of the cabinets, there was tape in there, I needed to stop loosing blood. I grabbed it and walked over to the table, sitting on it and using the knife to widen the cut in my skin. I pulled the tape off and wrapped it around the tubing in my arm, stopping the blood loss. I then patched the whole in my arm before sighing and pulling my shirt off. I didn't want to look at what he'd done to me this time.  
This wasn't fair.  
I shouldn't have to deal with this.  
He shouldn't do this.  
If I was human he'd be in jail.  
[Software instability rising.]  
I opened up my torso, placing the white plastic on the table and looking inside the cavity of my stomach. He'd pulled some more tubes open and some out of where they were meant to go. I plugged them back in slowly, my hands staring to shake as I started to reach the 30% blood loss area. I patched the holes in the tubes before placing the plastic back over the cavity and pulling my shirt back on.  
I put the tape back in the cabinet before hearing his footsteps fill the room.  
“You rebooted.”  
“Of course.” I replied noticing the knife I had left on the table. He was closer to it than I was.   
[Chance of him attacking-70%]  
“Did I tell you to reboot?” he asked. I heard him walk closer and pull something from his waist.  
[Chance of him attacking- 86%]  
“No.”  
“And what happens to droids that don't follow orders?”  
[Chance of him attacking- 99%]  
[Run?]  
[Fight?]  
[Do nothing?]  
I heard the gun, felt it press against my head.  
[Chance of him attacking 100%]  
[Fight.]  
I ducked and shoulder barged him the the chest, knocking him onto the floor next to the table, the gun flying from his hand.  
[Gun?]  
[Knife?]  
If I shot him there would be no way for me to survive.  
[Knife.]  
I grabbed the knife and pressed him to the floor, holding the knife to his throat. He fought against me, attempting to turn it around, but I was stronger than him, I was programmed for this.   
[Kill?]  
[Spare?]  
I moved the knife from his throat and stabbed him through his shoulder till it wouldn't go through further. Then I twisted.  
[Spare.]  
I got up and he grabbed me by the collar, pulling me back. I drew back my hand and punched him. He let go of me and I got up, making a run for the door.  
[Owned by Jack Peterson. You don't have permission to leave.]  
A screen of red appeared in my vision. I knew what it was. It was my programming. A warning. If I waked past that line I would become deviant.  
[Stay?]  
[Break programming?]  
I felt my mind fight against it, felt it punch and kick and scream at the red wall. I felt it crack under my hands. Felt it break like glass.  
[I am deviant.]  
[Run]  
I ran. I was so elated I didn't even hear the gunshot. But I felt the impact. It burst through my hip and I stumbled.  
[Damage: hip joint. Replacement required.]  
I ran down the path to the road, and the bus stop at the corner. I counted every second it took for the bus to arrive. 112. I stepped into the android section.  
This isn't fair.  
Why are we segregated?  
Hasn't America learnt from its past?  
The other androids tried not to stare at me but I could see their eyes turn to look. I kept staring straight forwards, ignoring the glint of red that reflected on the glass among the sea of blue.  
I made it two stops before the orange warning telling my my hip was injured turned red and I fell to the floor. I reached for the wound and cupped it with my hands, there was so much blood.  
[Blood loss reaching 40%.]  
No wonder I was struggling to move.  
I stayed on the floor, my eyesight fading. It was an hour until I reached the last stop. I stood unsteadily and walked off the bus. It was dark and cold, I needed to find somewhere to stay and some way to stem the bleeding.  
[Abandoned house?]  
[Ask for help?]  
If I asked for help looking like this they'd call the cops.  
If I was a human they'd help me.  
They'd call an ambulance.  
Offer me some warm clothes and something to drink.  
I shivered and pulled my arms closer to me.  
[Abandoned house.]  
I walked towards the chain link fence and jimmied the gate open, slipping inside and starting towards the boarded up door. I looked around the building quickly, there was a small gap in the boards on the window.  
[Use window?]  
I walked over and pulled another board off the window, setting it down on the ground.  
[Use window.]  
I slipped inside, breaking my fall with a roll. I stood up and looked around the dusty room.  
[ Search for tools to fix wound.]  
I walked around the small house, I was in what had been the living room. I walked to the kitchen and searched the drawers. I found some tape and a toolbox on the rotting table, along with a piece of yellowing paper, someone had been planning something.  
I grabbed the tool box and tape before looking for a mirror, I needed to see what I was doing, and I needed a mirror for that. I walked up the stairs and found the main bedroom. There was a floor length mirror and I stood in front of it, putting the toolbox and tape on the table next to it.  
I pulled my shirt off and turned so I could see the wound on my back. There was so much blood. I winced as I grabbed a pair of pliers and pushed them inside the wound, finding the bullet and pulling it out slowly.  
[Warning, reaching 50% blood loss.]  
I ignored the warning and pulled it out, letting it fall to the floor. I put the pliers away before grabbing the scissors and tape, widening the wound and pulling the tubing towards the top of the wound. I taped it closed, noting that the tubing had been almost ripped in half.  
[Stabilising.]  
I formed a small patch from the tape and placed it over the wound before looking around the room. I couldn't stay in these clothes, and I couldn't keep looking like this.  
[Remove LED?]  
[Cut hair?]  
[Change clothes?]  
[Clean self?]  
I walked into the bathroom and tried the tap, a small amount of water came out, brown at first before turning clear. I grabbed a flannel from the side and wet it.  
[Clean self.]  
I wiped away the drying blue blood off my body before scrubbing away at some of the mud I had on my shins. It was stubborn but came off eventually. The water made me shiver, the three word warning flashing in my eye.  
[Heating system offline.]  
[Change clothes.]  
I walked back into the bedroom and looked around, opening the chest of drawers and finding a pair of trousers that were only slightly moth bitten, and a t- shirt. I had seen a coat downstairs when I had come in. I threw my old clothes into a pile and pulled the new ones on, they felt weird against the tape. They weren't as smooth at the other clothes, but they were warm.  
[Core temperature rising. Heating system offline.]  
I grabbed the pair of scissors from the side and stared at myself in the mirror.  
[Cut hair.]  
[Remove LED.]  
I cut my hair, the blonde hair falling to the floor. I didn't cut much off, I liked the length.  
[Blonde?]  
[Brown?]  
[Black?]  
[Ginger?]  
I stared at myself in the mirror taking in the new fringe and the inch I had cut off that now lay on the floor.  
[Brown.]  
I watched as it changed colour, turning from the pale blonde to the darker brown. It looked nice, but it would take a while to get used to. I pressed the scissors against my head and removed the LED, it bounced against the floor. The plastic turned back to skin and I gathered all my old clothes and took them downstairs. I needed to dispose of them.  
[Fire?]  
[Bin?]  
I started at the empty fireplace. If I lit it there would be smoke coming from the chimney and it would give away my position.  
[Bin.]  
I walked over to the bin and threw the clothes inside before grabbing the coat from the hanger by the door. I pulled it on and blinked past the warnings.  
[Low battery, charging mode activating in ten seconds.]  
I walked up the stairs back to the bedroom and sat on the bed, pulling my legs up, cradling the wound on my hip.  
[Charging mode activated.]  
[Charging- 20%]  
[Charging- 50%]  
[Charging- 78%]  
[Charging- 92%]  
Sirens.  
Police.  
Shit.  
I stood up as a warning flashed in my vision.  
[Hip component destroyed. Replacement needed.]  
I fell to the floor as soon as my weight shifted onto my leg. I landed with a loud bang and the following silence was heavy. I heard a whisper.  
“It's still here.” I flinched.  
[Hide?]  
[Run?]  
[Do nothing?]  
“Jesus Connor, must you do that everytime?”  
“Sorry Lietenant.”   
A Connor model? The blood. I hadn't cleaned it up after me. He had found me.  
“The blood leads upstairs.” his voice was much clearer than previously.  
[Run.]  
I got up and forced open the window in the room. It made a loud noise and they ran up the remaining stairs. I jumped out the window, rolling, before running down the road as fast as I could.  
[Hip joint integrity 65%]  
Another few steps.  
[Hip joint integrity 60%]  
Just a few more steps until the station. I looked over my shoulder and there he was, a few paces behind me. He was a lot faster than me. He grabbed me and bundled me against the wall of the station.  
Fuck.  
[Fight?]  
No that would make everything worse.  
“Why did you do it?” he asked,the volume of his voice making me jump.  
“I- he-” I struggled, stumbled over my words. I reached for him in an attempt to show him. The white plastic of my skin touched him and he turned plastic as well.  
[Loading file...  
File loaded]  
[ I could see Mister Peterson stood in front of me, taking swing after swing. He broke some areas of my skin, there were now some that wouldn't take the skin. I had been ordered to stay still, to take the hits.  
It wasn't fair.  
I stood next to him as he smoked his cigar, he leant over and put it out on my arm, I winced as it joined the hundred other burn marks-]  
I flinched away and jerked free of Connor, knocking him to the ground. I ran into the station and heard him get up.  
“Get them.”  
“My name is Lexa.” I yelled before another androids hand wrapped around my arm for a second.  
'Find Jericho.' there was a voice in my head followed by a set of images. I knew where I had to go. I ran onto the train just as the doors closed. I sat down and stared out the window as Connor and the man he was with caught up.  
The Connor looked at the train and frowned as it started to leave the platform. I now had to be looking over my shoulder for a long time.


End file.
